Not That She's Noticed
by dying.to.find.out
Summary: There was nothing in the world at that moment but those two sudden lovers, lost in a kiss....Just another one of those silly little Lily/James one-shots that keep us all alive. R&R please!


**A/N: Not my greatest work, but I thought I'd put it up and see what people think. **

**Disclaimer: I, alas, am not the owner of Lily, James...or Sirius....or Hogwarts....**

He's got an amazing physique, great muscles built from years of Quidditch training. His arms are toned, but not over-muscular. Not that she's noticed, or anything.

His hair, although messy, has an odd attractive quality to it. When he runs his hand through it, it's enough to make any girl swoon. It looks like it would be really soft, if ever you were to have an opportunity to run your fingers through it. Not that she's noticed.

And that smile of his. Perfect teeth showing through an amazing pair of lips. Lips that look soft, sensual, inviting. A grin that shows his quirky side, that makes you want to smile right back at him. Not that she's, you know, _noticed_.

He matured over the summer. He doesn't hex innocent little Slytherins in the halls anymore, hardly ever pulls pranks with his mates. Not that she's noticed that.

He's stopped chasing after her, stopped following her around, stopped asking her out at every possible moment. He seems to have given up. Not that she's noticed.

Although, if she were to be completely honest with herself, she _has_ noticed. She's noticed, and it bothers her. It bothers her that just as she finds herself falling for him, he's abandoned his quest.

* * *

Lily Evans sighed at her Potions essay. Normally, Potions was her favourite subject, and any assignment given for that class was eagerly attacked by the seventeen-year-old redhead.

But tonight, Potions was the last thing on her mind. She was distracted, by a certain young man who sat on the other side of the common room, laughing and joking with his three best friends.

She shook her head violently to clear her mind of any thoughts of _him_, and turned back to her essay. A few words stammered their way out of her quill and onto her parchment. Rereading what she had just written, Lily Evans realized in horror that right in the middle of her very important potions essay were the words, "James Potter".

Horrified, she crumpled the parchment up, shoved it in her bookbag and hurried out of the common room, passing the table where _he_ sat on her way.

"All right, Evans?" he called out to her as she passed.

"Just fine, Potter," she muttered through clenched teeth, as she pushed her way out of the portrait hole. She didn't know where she was going, but she knew she wanted to get as far away from _him_ as she could.

There was something about him these days. Lily wasn't quite sure what, but whatever it was, she did not like it. It caused her stomach to erupt with a sudden swarm of butterflies whenever he glanced her way, a blush to rise in her cheeks every time he said her name, and once she had even lost the ability to speak coherently when he had grinned at her.

Man, had _that _been embarrassing. She'd avoided him for weeks after that one.

Yes, whatever it was, Lily Evans wanted James Potter. She wanted him so bad, but she couldn't tell him so, because to admit she had fallen for him would be to admit defeat. She couldn't, wouldn't give him the satisfaction of seeing her so affected by him.

She heard light footsteps behind her, and prayed it wasn't a Prefect. Granted, she was herself a Prefect, and could simply say she was out patrolling the corridors, but all the same, she did not want to be caught out of bed after hours.

"Lily?"

The voice that belonged to the footsteps caused her to stop dead in her tracks. She closed her eyes, cursing silently to herself. _Why _did it have to be him, of all the people in the school? Why?

She turned around slowly to face the boy who had haunted her dreams since the beginning of the year.

"Potter." She forces herself to say his name curtly, knowing that if she were to allow herself, she would throw herself into his arms and beg him to love her.

"I saw you leaving the common room, and you looked a little upset, so…I guess I just wanted to make sure you were okay," his voice trailed off. "Lily? What's wrong?"

Tears were spilling slowly down her cheeks. Her body shook as she tried desperately to hold in her sobs. James took a step towards her, and she backed up until she was only a foot away from the cold stone wall.

"I…it's….it's you!" she finally managed to sputter out through her tears. "You chased after me for how many years? Six? And I was so awful to you…" her sobs intensified. "And now you've gone and gotten over me, just when….just when I started to realize that I was falling in love with you…"

She let her head fall into her hands, and stood there, openly sobbing, as James Potter gaped at her.

She felt his hand cup her chin and lift her face up until her emerald eyes met his hazel ones. There was a fire in his eyes that she hadn't seen there since the beginning of their sixth year. To be honest, it almost frightened her.

"James…?" she managed to whisper, but James interrupted her, preventing her from saying any more.

"How dare you say that to me….Don't you stand there telling me what I do and do not feel! I love you, Lily Evans, always have and always will….and don't you ever tell me otherwise." He wiped the tears from her face, and the next thing she knew his lips had brushed lightly against hers.

The contact was electric, it was everything she had dreamed it would be….and more. James was pouring his heart and soul into that one short kiss….it was over far too soon and as James pulled away, Lily found herself staring into his eyes again. The fire had left them, to be replaced by something she had never noticed there before: love.

Her hand unconsciously wrapped itself around his loosened Gryffindor tie, and she pulled his head down to meet hers for another kiss, this one far more passionate than the first.

He pushed her up against the wall and ran his tongue along her bottom lip, begging entrance, which she quickly granted. She lost track of everything but him. His hand was on her waist, the other up against the wall, hers were lost in his raven hair. There was nothing in the world but those two sudden lovers, lost in a kiss that came from both finally understanding how the other felt.

"Ahem."

The sound of a throat being cleared broke the two apart, both breathing heavily, his glasses askew and her shirt untucked. They stared at each other for a moment, then both turned their heads to better see the newcomer.

Sirius Black stood with his arms folded and a cheeky grin playing across his handsome features.

"Well, well, well," he said. "Evans, I thought you were madly in love with me. What has Jamesie got that I haven't?"

"Money, Black…he's got money." Although she was clearly out of breath, Lily's sharp mind and quick wit had come back surprisingly quickly.

"Ah…" A look of dawning comprehension spread over Sirius' face. "It's always the money, isn't it, Prongs?"

"Always," said James, his gaze focused on Lily.

"Well, in that case, I shall leave you two lovebirds alone." Sirius turned and walked off down the corridor, but not before glancing over his shoulder and calling, "Don't do anything I wouldn't do!"

"Which means," said James quietly, with a slight chuckle, "We can do just about anything."

And before Lily knew what was happening his lips were crushed against hers and she was once again lost in the magic that was James Potter.

* * *

He was a great kisser. Top-notch. Unsurprising that he had such a large fan club. He was also sweet, kind, and had a great sense of humour to go with his fabulous body. And best of all, he was madly in love with a certain Lily Evans.

…not that she's noticed, or anything…

**A/N: So...some reviews would be greatly appreciated! Thankees!**


End file.
